


Bad Dreams Plague My Mind in The Forest

by Ekho (FreelancerMissouri)



Series: LU Creative Train (Angst Track) [8]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Linked Universe AU
Genre: Angst, Gen, These bois are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreelancerMissouri/pseuds/Ekho
Summary: This is my entry to the 2020 LU Creative Train, Angst Track! Angst Fic 9
Series: LU Creative Train (Angst Track) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938178
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Bad Dreams Plague My Mind in The Forest

He stumbled through the underbrush, clinging to the one thing he had left of her. It was wrapped tightly in his hands, a precious lifeforce to him. He could feel his own heart shattering from the guilt and despair of it, the shard was cracking and breaking. The broken pieces falling like sand through his fingers, just like that damn mirror. There was something wrong and he could do nothing but feel the one connection left dissipate into nothing. He lost and failed without even getting a chance to save her.

Twilight awoke with a start. Dread filled his mind and his heart was heavy. The same thoughts would plague his mind every once in a blue moon, that his otherworldly love was defeated by a new foe and he’d never be able to save, let alone see, her ever again. This dream was different though, unlike other dreams, this one felt too real, the gloom of the woods was even eerier to his unsettled mind. Twilight prayed it was just a nightmare.

\------------

She was falling through the clouds. He grabbed for her hand a second too late. The edges of their fingertips brushed as her screams faded into the clouds. Tears streamed down his eyes as he jumped after her for, he’d have nothing left is he lost her. This was his fault; he never should have let this happen. Moments before he too was through the clouds he was caught. He knew his sacrifice would have been in vain but now all he knows is he let down his love.

Sky sat up from the tree he’d leaned against to take a nap during their break. They had already had a hard day. Multiple monster fights starting from out of nowhere in the gloom of the forest. His mind was already racing and the image of his Zelda just out of reach from him and the thought there was nothing he could do made him sick to his stomach. Sky did some deep breathing to calm his nerves and hoped his distress wasn’t too obvious before rejoining the group.

\------------

It was all distorted. Something was wrong with the picture, but he couldn’t figure what. He approached the house slowly. The ocean lapped calmly and soothingly, the opposite of how he felt. He hadn’t been gone long, but there was something that didn’t sit well in his mind. The door was slightly ajar when he got to it. Worry suddenly fueled all his movement as the door was quickly swung open to a seemingly empty house. There came no sound or reply to his screams. Two shadows on the ground were all he could see. Two bodies, last moments etched into their faces, paralyzed in fear of a previous foe.

Wind was already homesick, but the nightmare had now left him in tears of fear. He looked around the foggy forest, it gave him the creeps already, but something about it was amplifying every thought he had tenfold. The furry mass under his head shifted to look at him, eyes full of worry to see him so distressed. He sniffed one last time and gave Wolfie a small, not very convincing, smile. “Don’t worry, it was just a nightmare. I’m fine, now stop looking at me like that.” He sighed and lied down again wishing for more sleep, but the image of his grandma and Aryll like that would haunt him until he saw them again.

\------------

He was on one side and she was on the other. She pleaded for help before she was overrun. She was his queen and he needed to do whatever he could to help her. Not just because it was his job, but because she had also grown to be one of the only people in his life he could confide in, that he knew wouldn’t turn around and stab him in the back. It mattered most now as people he trusted were turning against them. He slashed down one, two, three, the numbers soon too high to keep track of, but the distance felt like it just kept growing and soon all that was left was the scream. She was stabbed through the heart, eyes dull and empty stared right into his soul.

Warrior’s eyes quickly snapped open. Quick breaths emanating from his lungs trying to quickly steel his nerves. Only the wolf was awake, its beastly eyes gazed over him before turning back around to watch the forest. Warrior sighed for it seemed like this was a reoccurring fear lately even when there was nothing to prompt it, perhaps it was just the spooky woods. He grumbled to himself about how a knight shouldn’t get so worked up about such unlikely problems, but it did little to ease his mind. Assuming the onslaught of bad dreams was over he rolled over and wished for just a little more rest.

\------------

She was beautiful and perfect in every way. It was too good to be true after all he’d been through. The melody she sang made the gloomiest days shine bright. She trusted him with her whole heart and he with her. He thought he could save her, take her away with him, or even that he could just stay with her forever, live in peace, but the goddess would never agree to his will. He brought those instruments to play the melody she loved to sing hoping to rid the land of all evil and bring that smile to her face, but he was wrong. In the end, all he woke up to was the salty ocean stinging the open wounds on his body and his heart.

Legend hated himself every time he thought of Marin. All he’d wanted to do was help her and, in the end, she wasn’t real outside of a dream, now a nightmare within a nightmare. He got up knowing sleep wouldn’t happen again until the next day. His eyes casted a foggy gaze into the forest. Anyone that might have seen those haunted eyes would have just seen a broken heart-shattering.

\------------

  
The land was all he had. Protect it at all costs, that was his mission. Don’t let your blood spill or doom all that’s left of home. Stumbling through bushes, dodging trees, there wasn’t time left. He was screwed and he had doomed his beloved land. The monsters broke through the bushes, their weapons at the ready. Defenseless was his last thought as a sword was aimed at his chest. The swing was undodgeable, inevitable, and his last breath was all that followed.

Hyrule choked on his own breath. Dreams in the dark forest were becoming more and more frequent and most of them were dark, haunting, and ominous. There was something wrong with where they were at. Everyone was starting to look a little worse for wear, himself included. Hyrule looked over to see his predecessor looking out into the distance, probably a bad dream too. He got up and moved to sit next to him. Not even a glance was cast his way as he sat next to the veteran. Together they sat in silence, wishing the night away.

\------------

She was locked away fighting for the people and herself, all alone. He was powerless in his chamber. She was failing. She needed his help, but he couldn’t bring himself to set foot into castle. He was too late. Malice was everywhere, consuming everything he’d tried to free. All of it was for naught. She was gone and now he was all alone with memories of a missing past. The face of evil looked at him and it was ready to kill him next for he was just a step too slow.

Wild was sick of the nightmares. The same thing kept repeating. Calamity Ganon getting the better of his wits, destroying Zelda, reclaiming the Divine Beasts he had worked so hard to reclaim from the malice only to lose them once again. The incarnate of evil destroying everything left and leaving him for last to see everything fall and be destroyed before killing him as well to forever end the cycle of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Wild rolled over on his sleeping roll and wished for just one dreamless night in these foggy woods.

\------------

The mirror shattered. He hadn’t meant to get distracted enough to stop protecting the lifeforce. It didn’t matter now though; he’d let down the one person left in helping him. Though they were an ass at times, it didn’t mean they should have to die so soon after wanting to change their ways. He lunged and swiftly killed the beast responsible for the destruction, but the damage was already done and there was nothing left to do. The voices screaming in his head all were saying the same thing, “You let him down. He’s gone.”

Four shuddered as he quickly woke up. Shadow was fine. It was just another dream, nothing to dwindle on. The voices in his head were not as quick to settle though. Each yelling to be let out, all in their unique ways. The extra noise gave him a headache, so he caved. After walking a little way from the group so they wouldn’t be seen, they split. No words were spoken, but a unanimous hug was decided instead. They’d have each other no matter what.

\------------

He’d seen that stump before. She’d always play that beautiful melody on her ocarina. He’d peek out from behind a tree and she’d stop and giggle. Scooting over she’d put a hand on the open spot, an invitation to come closer and listen for she never minded and quite enjoyed the company. As he sat down, he looked over only to see her image disappear into the wind. The echoes of her voice faint in the wind. “I had to die to be trapped in the sacred realm, and in return, you left me to be locked up for all eternity.”

Time jolted awake with the words of Saria in his ears. He never wanted to do what he had to back then and the thoughts still haunt him. He’d left all the sages in a realm forever. He was plagued of memories of a haunted past that would never cease to stop. Knowing he wouldn’t sleep anymore Time got up to scout the perimeter. Wolfie gave a small whine seeing Time up, but knew the man needed a moment alone. The woods were foggy, they've been stuck going in what felt like circles for weeks with the tree line never ceasing to end any time soon, but they reminded Time of somewhere, so he kept walking. Eventually he ended up in a small clearing. In the middle was a lone stump, soft whispers of a song howling among the wind. It was the same that played in his sleep, the same that the little girl on the stump would play all the time, but now the sounds were hollow and she was gone, and all Time could do was weep for finally knew where they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Failure


End file.
